Cellular silicone foams, e.g. polyorganosiloxane elastomer foams, are commonly used as stress cushions in energy absorbing applications such as for example, to distribute and relieve stress between adjacent parts, dampen shock and vibrations, maintain relative positioning of components through application of stress, mitigate the effect of component size variations due to manufacturing or temperature variations, etc. And various methods of patterning and fabricating cellular silicone foams (both open and closed cell foams) for use as cushions in energy absorbing applications are known. However, the cellular silicone fabrication process is long (about six weeks), difficult, and can result in non-optimal material structure, including mechanical degradation due to high viscosity and shear causing chain scission, and incomplete cure due to urea inhibition. Additionally, cellular foam pores can be too large for some applications. And parts are limited to constant density; density variations or gradations are difficult. There is therefore a need for energy absorbing materials and fabrication methods which are engineered and designed with well-controlled structure and tailored bulk properties.